The Swan and the Queen
by technically-bipolar-adult
Summary: One Shot between Regina and Emma. Smut. First fanfic! Review please!


Emma crossed the threshold of Regina's manor, pushing the brunette against the nearest wall. Pausing to look down at the scarred, full lips the blonde crashed her own into the unsuspecting females. Regina let out a low groan at the assault, fisting her hands in Emma's hair. The younger woman nibbled on the lower lip of her newly found lover, wanting access which was granted eagerly. Their tongues wrestled for dominance in a wet dance. Ultimately Emma won out, and she explored the older woman's mouth excitedly, running her hands down Regina's body to rest on her waist.

Breaking apart for air the two stared into each other's eyes. Green meeting the chocolate, pupils dilated. "Bedroom?" Emma asked as she brushed a stray lock from Regina's face.

"Oh yes." The brunette breathed as she took the blondes hand and led her up the stairs to the master suite.

Once the door was shut and locked the older woman took control, slamming Emma against the hardwood. "If you think you can completely dominate the Evil Queen, you are so wrong." Regina smiled and roughly kissed Emma, biting her lip to gain access but also getting a faint moan from the blonde. Regina smiled as her tongue invaded Emma's mouth, exploring the new area.

Emma started tugging at Regina's tight red coat, while Regina fumbled with Emma's blouses buttons. Pulling apart and laughing softly the brunette slid the jacket from her shoulders letting the material fall to the ground, then pulling her black tank top over her head revealing a laced black bra. Emma's breath hitched at the sight, her beautiful olive skin which she had been wanting to see more of, and her flat stomach which made her want to go faster. The blondes hands shook as she unbuttoned her own shirt, but the older woman was impatient and took the light material and pulled it apart, buttons skittering across the wood floors.

"I'll pay for that." Regina whispered as she leaned in and placed a kiss on the younger woman's neck, whilst moving her hands up from the hem of Emma's jeans up her toned stomach over her white lace bra and over her shoulders pulling the top down. Emma shivering at the touch.

Both frustrated by the amount of clothing on each others bodies Regina pulled away and unbuttoned Emma's pants, pulling them down while kissing and lightly nipping the blonde's legs. The younger woman threw her head back and let out a low growl in approval. While coming up the older woman could smell the blonde's arousal, fueling the heat in her own core.

Regina hooked one manicured finger in Emma's matching lace thong when she was taken by both wrists and forcefully pushed onto her bed. Her pants were ripped from her body, quickly and expertly, and the young blonde was on top straddling her.

"If you think you can completely dominate the Saviour, you are so wrong." Emma smirked from above the gorgeous woman and reached down and around Regina unclasping her bra, throwing it away. The blonde allowed her gaze to wander to the newly exposed breasts, feeling herself get wetter every second. She leaned down and kissed those full, swollen lips she had already become so fond of and when she pulled away she whispered, "I'm not only going to fuck you, I'm going to make love to you, my Queen."

Regina felt a pang in her heart. No one ever had talked to her like that. So defiant, so sassy, so rude, vulgar, but sweet, caring, so loving. The older woman let out a gasp as the younger had lowered her head the burnette's breast. Circling her tongue around the nipple then flicked the tip. Regina's back arched slightly and moaned from the touch. Emma repeated the process on her other breast while teasing the other tender nipple with her fingers. Regina grabbed Emma's head pulling her to her own lips kissing her passionately then trailing kisses down the blondes jaw and neck to the crook of her shoulder, the younger female panting at the touch.

"You're mine." Regina whispered as she bit down, drawing blood from Emma, while simultaneously reaching around and unclasping Emma's bra, letting it slide down her arms. With the bra discarded Regina pushed Emma to the side and rolled on top of her. The older woman smiled down down at the mark she had left on the younger woman, her eyes quickly traveling south to the perky breasts that were in front of her.

Regina took both of Emma's beautiful breasts in her hands and squeezed, letting her hands glide up to the hardened nippeles. Tweaking them, and then flicking her tongue and biting, till Emma cried out the older woman's name. At the sound of her name the brunette could feel the heat in her core. But under her she felt the blond pressing her thighs together rubbing them together slightly for friction.

Understanding, Regina kissed Emma quickly and moved further down the bed. As she got level with Emma's sex Regina could smell the blondes arousal, and could see it. Emma's white panties were soaking wet. The brunette removed them quickly, sliding them down Emma's slender legs which had a few slight bruises from the earlier nips.

"Touch me." Breathed the impatient blonde. Regina nodded and slowly inserted a finger into Emma, causing her to gasp. Regina smiled, then put in two more. The blonde cried out as Regina pumped faster and faster. Emma was reaching her climax quickly form the woman's expert touch. In a matter of seconds Emma called Regina's name and came all over the brunette's hand. Regina waited a moment then pulled out her wet fingers, licking them and climbing up the bed to Emma's side. The younger woman was panting with her eyes closed when Regina forcefully kissed her, winding her fingers through the blonde locks.

They broke away out of breath when Emma said, "My turn to return the favor?" And before she knew it Emma was between her legs pulling off her black thong. The blonde pushed her legs wider apart and moved her head forward to Regina's glistening sex. Emma's tongue reached out and slowly licked from Regina's entrance to up to her clit, pulling the wonderful juices into her mouth. Emma's tongue explored the wet folds and penetrated Regina many times until she finally settled on her pearl. Taking it between her teeth, nibbling and alternating to flicking it with her tongue. Regina moaned loudly, and finally she felt her own orgasm coming on. Black and white spots dotted her vision and she screamed Emma's name in her climax. After the waves of pleasure passed Emma returned to Regina's side and lazily kissed her, their cum mingling in their mouths.

When they finally broke apart the two of them were smiling. Both felt wonderful, and had been awaiting this for so long. "I love you." They said together and laughed at their unison.


End file.
